A red pair of gloves costs $$4$, which is $2$ times as much as a gold jacket costs. How much does the gold jacket cost?
The cost of the red pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the gold jacket, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$4 \div 2$ $$4 \div 2 = $2$ A gold jacket costs $$2$.